Don't run
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek gone wolfy and chasing Stiles


Stiles looked at Derek, he swallowed the lump in his throat he was sure he was going to die because one he is pretty sure Derek hates him and two he has just turn fury thanks to the 'F'ing hunters "Kid run do you want to get killed." The hunter shouted

"Oh compare to the moment before when he was human when he was save." He snapped

"He would have turned any way!" The man shouted at him

"Yes to kill you not me, he can control himself arse hole god now we're both going to die." He hissed Derek growled snapped at the hunter making him jump back slipping over in the mud given the wolf time to pounce on him and start to rip him apart giving Stiles enough time to run in to the woods.

In Stiles opinion god hated him it was now pissing down making the cold mud even wetter and the wind cut thought him like knifes, he knew once Derek the wolf finished his snack he will be looking for the main course himself, he heard a snap of a twig and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the dark woodland area "Shit!" He gasp holding his hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath …Okay so if I ran I'm good as dead, if I stay here I am still dead… another snap told him that Derek fucking Hale was circling him …Where is Scott when you need him… he thought as he ducked under a tree branch only to hiss as the branches that he couldn't see caught the side of his face leaving deep gashes on his cheek, he felt tears prick his eyes as blood flood down his cheek and down his already wet red hoody.

A growl behind him stopped him in his tracks as he felt the hot breath on his back of his neck …oh god… he thought as he turned around to see …yep Mr. big bad wolf… "Derek good Derek staaay stay." Stiles say trying to sound not scare but he knew he was failing as he was back up again the tree a growl made him think of plan b…what was plan B oh right… he leaned his head back bearing his throat, tilting his head Derek and dove at Stiles neck sniffing at the teen's skin growling coming from his throat sent shock waves though the normal babbling teen bite his lip as felt something he was not expecting to happen was to feel turned on "Ahhh." He moaned as Derek licked his neck, snapping his head up he looked into the wide eye teen's eyes leaning in again he licked the blood up from his chi to the cut on his cheek listing to the sounds of Stiles whimpered as he felt his on breath sting his cold skin

"Mine." Came the growl before he smashed their lips against, the darks hair boy gave a muffled moan as the wolf bite his bottom lips making it bleed a little, the word 'Mine' bounced around Stiles head as he felt his clothes get torn away showing skin for skin to the rain and the bitter air adding to the confusion and lust.

"D…Derek." He whimpered as he felt his jeans get split down the middle along with his boxer, Stiles wasn't sure whether or not this was any better than getting ripped apart, the wolf growled into his neck the only words flying around his head was 'Mine' 'Mate' 'Mark' and 'Breed' all these thought were only what the wolf wanted "Derek please." Came the moan snapping the Derek out of his thoughts as smashed their lips back together, both Derek and Stiles were reach their end from rutting against each other, pulling the ripped fabric apart he pushed himself inside. Pulling his lips away Stiles screamed as he was stretch and filled by the werewolf, gasping trying to get the air back into his lung, tears stung his eyes as and burnt his freezing cheeks, he looked at amber eyes of Derek who was watching his new mate's face closely, he rocked his hips into him getting whimpers moans and hisses as the pain become a mixed with pleasure as they are move faster and harder getting the smaller teen to scream into the dark forest.

Stiles dug his nails into the partly unclothe shoulders of Derek, something thicker was pushing it way into him and it took Stiles about 5 seconds to figure out it was the wolf's knot "Oh god." He cried out as forced itself into him stretching him even more…he…he can't…he thought he was trying to get him pregnant for a brief second he wondered can that happen but soon lost that thought when he felt a sharp teeth slice though his skin on his crook of his neck and shoulder, Stiles screamed as he felt himself come on his and Derek's stomach, he threw his head back as his climax hit him, the back of his back of head met the tree knocking him out.

Derek felt the teen's muscle squeeze him, he grinned into the bite as he felt himself cum inside of him his knot hitting his mark. Growling happily the wolf lick the teens neck where he bite him, feeling the boy is dead weight in his arms he frowned and looked at him and saw he was out cold, the rain was still hammering down Derek had to carry his new found mate back dew partly because the knot was still in him, he walked pass the bleed hunter who was not dead but dying.

By morning the rain still haven't let up the half burnt house was silence, Stiles whimpered as he open his eyes, he could feel very achy muscle and every bruise on his skin but what got him wide eye was the fact he was being spooned by …by Derek fucking Hale, oh god… he thought "You awake good I was worried that I kill you." Came the deep voice, Stiles open his mouth to say something when he felt Derek move and he slide out of him making him whimper

"Y…You had a knot." He whimper as he rolled onto this other side wincing as he did, the man not the wolf looked down at him

"So I did." He said

"A…And you bite me." He whimpered "A…Am I a…"

"Werewolves yes but you my werewolf you belong to me and I don't share." He growled

"Your?" he asked his throat was dry and sore from screaming from the night before, pushing him onto his back Derek loomed above him making the Stiles very aware that they were both naked

"Yes your mine like me to show you?"


End file.
